1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a navigation device, a navigation method, and a navigation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, navigation devices that provide guidance on a travel route of a vehicle are utilized. In recent years, in view of rising fuel costs and environmental conservation, fuel-efficient driving is increasingly desired. Thereby, navigation devices that provide guidance to reduce fuel consumption during a vehicles' travel are being proposed.
For example, car navigation devices that provide information relating to an expected fuel amount to be consumed for each travel route from a designated departing point to an arrival point are being proposed. The car navigation devices create travel data including a travel route and a consumed fuel amount for each vehicle's travel and accumulate the data. If a user designates a start point and an arrival point of the travel route, the car navigation devices select travel routes having a start point and an arrival point that are almost the same as the designated start point and arrival point, and display information based on the consumed fuel amount for each of the selected travel routes using each piece of the above travel data. In addition, the navigation devices accept a designation of one of the selected travel routes and provide guidance on the designated travel route (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2010-78563.)